


Heat

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, But like in the future, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Kayano and Karma are siblings here, M/M, Monarchy, betrothals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: The route Karma is taking them on is adding half an hour to their walk, but it’s cool and shaded, perfect for Gakushuu’s icy pale complexion. Gakushuu might kill him if Karma makes him walk under the sun.Written for Karushuu Week on tumblr! (Prompt: Summer/Heat)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Kanzaki Yukiko/Kayano Kaede (mention)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything for "sweets" so I gave that day an unfortunate miss. If something comes to mind I'd post it belatedly! For now you can check out the [tumblr](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/620552430641430528/karushuu-week-2020-prompts) for the remaining prompts, and some of the other works! There are super cute artworks too :D
> 
> There's no right or wrong time to jump in and appreciate Karushuu <3

**Karushuu Week Day 4:**

**Summer/Heat**

“I’m not here for you,” Gakushuu grumbles, nose buried in his parka. “I’m here for purely diplomatic relations only.”

“Sure,” Karma teases.  _ He  _ was the diplomatic relation, hah!

They’re taking a stroll around palace grounds. The greenhouse conservatory is on the other side of the enormous courtyard and the route Karma is taking them on is adding half an hour to their walk, but it’s cool and shaded, perfect for Gakushuu’s icy pale complexion. Gakushuu might kill him if Karma makes him walk under the sun.

“Are you hot under there?” Karma asks. “You’re all bundled up. Is this like a reverse jacket?”

“Keeps the heat out and the cold in,” Gakushuu mumbles.

Karma laughs. He snakes an arm around Gakushuu - a monumental task. Gakushuu is extremely puffy now, he must be packing on the layers. 

Gakushuu stares at him. His face is flushed, but his hand sneaks out from his pocket and he reaches for Karma. Wow, his fingers are freezing. 

“So,” Karma says. “What do you think of my Summer Palace?”

“Hot.”

“Aww, thanks.”

Gakushuu elbows him with a heavily padded arm. “Shut up. It’s nice.”

“Are you saying that because you mean it, or because it’d speed up this whole alliance thing?”

Gakushuu huffs. “Can’t it be both?”

Gakushuu, a literal ice prince, has hailed from the land of frostbite and ice golems to pay Karma his annual conjugal visit. Or pe-conjugal visit, considering they're not married yet even though they've been betrothed since… well, that part's complicated. Gakushuu was originally betrothed to Kayano, until Kayano came out as a lesbian. Then Karma who was originally betrothed to Princess Yukiko of the Northern Wind came out as gay. Which made their parents freak out a little with future kingdom alliance plannings and whatnot until the three kingdoms were called for a meeting and Gakushuu's father said "What's the problem? Just switch them," and Yukiko's mother said "I think that's a wonderful idea," and Karma and Kayano's parents both said "what?"

And then three monarchies snuck out to spy on their royal children in the courtyard just in time to see the children paired up and cuddling with their respective genders. (To be clear, Karma and Kayano were doing most of the cuddling. Aguri and Koro had raised very affectionate children, while Gakushuu and Yukiko were the very definition of poise and grace as they condoned the cuddling.)

A blast of cold air immediately hits Karma when they enter the conservatory. He shivers. On the contrary, Gakushuu looks elated, and he immediately strips off the parka.

The conservatory’s the coldest place in the Summer Palace now, aside from the Asano’s guest quarters. Except Karma’s not allowed to step into that one, which is silly, because it’s not like he or Gakushuu could get pregnant. The only solace he gets is that Kayano’s not allowed to step into Yukiko’s quarters either. 

Karma puts on Gakushuu’s abandoned outerwear. Ah. Toasty.

There’s an assortment of plants native to Gakushuu’s land here. Of course not the entirety of the conservatory is freezing, just the tundra section, but unfortunately for Karma that’s the section that’s Gakushuu’s favorite. What kind of pairing was fire and ice anyways and why did they make that initial decision? At least fire and wind weren’t polar opposites.

Gakushuu’s examining a plant whose berries are supposed to give the worst of frostbites to anyone who even thinks of eating it. So of course he plucks a fruit and pops it into his mouth. Whatever. Gakushuu will never get to taste raw amber peppers unless he wants to die.

By the time they leave, it’s dim out, so Karma and Gakushuu walk the short way back. They swap the parka again. They’re the last to arrive for dinner, expectedly. Gakushuu's parents lament (in good nature) that Karma's making Gakushuu lax in his duties. And Karma's traitorous parents say that Gakushuu's making Karma more attentive to his, so opposites really do balance out.

Like fire and ice, or something. That's cheesy.

“Hey, future brother-in-law,” Kayano quips.

“Hello, future sister-in-law,” Karma says.

Gakushuu and Yukiko just share a mutual long-suffering look. Solidarity in future spouses of the annoying sibling pair.

“How was the conservatory?” Aguri asks.

“It was cold,” Karma grumbles.

Kayano snickers. “You’re going to walk around in a blanket for the rest of your life.”

Yukiko nudges her. “Need I remind you how you refused to step outside or near a window at mine because the winds would literally blow you over?”

Karma laughs, and Kayano whines at her, “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Ah, young love,” Koro says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh awww sorry this was super short.
> 
> kjhjk I'm really packing in all the nonsensical AUs here huh. Here are all the tiny concepts I had in my brain and could never flesh out into a longer fic/thought of while in the shower and said "oh my god"/both. It's super duper short but honestly if anyone wants to take over the au and do whatever with it, feel free and let me know! I 100% don't mind adaptations of my stuff.


End file.
